


Thunder Night

by Chookers38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38
Summary: While turning into a cat-for-a-day is cool, doing it during a thunderstorm might not be the best idea Tilly had.





	Thunder Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianWhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/gifts).



> I’ve been working on that little thing to bring some smile to my dear Killycat-San when work wasn't fun. Big thx to @HollyeLeigh for beta-ing my sily stuff! ♥
> 
> Based on that cat vid (https://www.instagram.com/p/BtXikaMljsM/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1oe78yz34ytdp)

Since they'd discovered the existence of the _cat-for-a-day_ potion thanks to Rogers’ _twin_ , Tilly had taken to the habit of passing each Saturday in cat form.

Even if Rogers didn’t see any major inconvenience in it, the detective didn't hide the fact he had given up on scolding his daughter from dipping her paw into the marmalade jar long ago. After all, it always ended up with her doing it behind his back, a sticky floor, and a TillyCat meowing for him to help her ease her stomachache.

Today might have not been the best day to turn into a cat, though. At the first rumble of the thunder, TillyCat ran straight at Rogers' legs, knocking herself against them before climbing up his jeans in order to reach his arms. Rogers gasped at the sting of her sharp claws embedding into his legs before putting down what he had in his hands so he could give his full attention to his furry daughter.  


“What did we say, starfish? No climbing up my legs when you're in cat form!”  
  


Undeterred, the tiny ginger cat didn't stop climbing until Rogers finally took his daughter in his arms, petting her back as lightning streaked through the grey sky. Thunder cracked and Tilly squeaked before hiding her head inside the elbow of her human. Chuckling softly, Rogers stepped away from the large windows, and sat down on the couch while stroking TillyCat.  


“I would have never thought my brave lass would be that afraid of a little thunderstorm!” teased Rogers.  
  


Offended, TillyCat hissed at him and moved the opposite of the couch, sitting proudly on her back paws. She kept staring at her father until the lightning and thunder flashed and boomed once more, making her jump. Her ears flattened, and her tail flicked nervously. Rogers lifted an eyebrow, waiting to see what her next move would be, and just as he predicted, she was back at his side after the next loud crack. With a shaking meow, TillyCat looked up at him with pleading cat eyes until he chuckled and opened his arms for her.  


“Don't worry starfish, I'll keep you safe; cat form or not,” he replied softly, leaving a kiss on the top of her head.  
  


By noon, the thunder had subsided, leaving only the rain. It was now back though, and even louder than before. TillyCat tried her best to stay brave, but even hidden in the kangaroo pocket of Rogers' sweater her small body wouldn’t stop shaking. Rogers noticed her anxious state quickly, and after a moment he wondered if being in cat form like Tilly would allow him to comfort her better, or at least in a way he couldn’t as a human. As if TillyCat had heard his thoughts, she poked her head outside the warm fabric and looked up at her father with her blue eyes. Rogers looked down and met her gaze, but then quickly went back to his reading. He still had a ton of things to do for work, and he wouldn't be able to finish them in time if…

 

A loud purring reached his ears whenTillyCat emerged and began kneading his sweater with her front paws, all the while engaging her _puppy dog_ face at him.

“I won't give in, love. You know I still have work to do, right?”

The answer she gave him only made the task harder. The small meowing was slowly breaking his heart, and Rogers knew he was about to break down under her pleading attack.  
  
“Love, you know I can't understand you? You're meowing to deaf ears!” lied Rogers, hoping she would give up.

 

His daughter wasn't going to give up without a fight. The tiny cat jumped off the couch and disappeared from his view. _Probably going to look for a way to get her revenge on me_ , Rogers thought when he heard the cat turning the room behind him upside down. With a deep sigh Rogers put down the report he’d been studying, and went in search of the ginger and white kitten. To his surprise, the bedrooms still looked fine when he opened their respective doors. However, the chaos had been done inside Tilly’s cupboard; all of the clothes were unfolded or hanging out of the wooden slabs.

Sliding his hand over his face, Rogers debated on whether or not to clean up her stuff. Knowing she had done it herself, Rogers nodded to himself and closed the door to return to his files.  


Half an hour later, TillyCat was back. Methodically, she sat down right in the middle of the documents Rogers had spread on the table.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” complained Rogers He was in no mood to deal with a TillyCat tantrum. “I already told you, Tilly. I know you don't like thunderstorms when you're a cat, but I have work to do! I can't just drop everything like this. Either stay with me to cuddle and hide in my sweater, or next time maybe think twice before changing.”

The cat looked at him with an angry sort of face before turning to grab something. When she turned back, a small vial was deposited in front of Rogers.

“Wha-No. No, no, no! I'm not transforming just because you say so!”  


The cat looked at him with determination, their stand-off lasting only a few minutes before Rogers’ mask started to crack. He frowned at her, but TillyCat growled at him, her paw pushing the glass vial in his direction.

Thunder exploded outside, and Rogers bit his lip when TillyCat jumped with fright, landing on his hand with all of her claws out. Taking a deep breath, the detective used his left hand to gently grab TillyCat by the neck and brought her level with his face.  
  
  
“Fine. But I'm only doing this because I love you. Let's make things clear, though. You're helping me tomorrow with household and paperwork if I'm changing with you for the rest of the day.”  


Nodding, TillyCat waited until Rogers put her down to lick the scratches she's given him. Quickly, Rogers tidied his work before grabbing the flask. Looking at the time, Rogers opened the lid and swallowed half the potion, leaving the rest on the table. Closing his eyes, he welcomed the prickles tingling all over his body as potion worked its magic on him. When he opened them once more, he was on four paws with his feline daughter right in front of him.  


_Papa!! I'm sorry but I-I really wanted to have you with me… It-it's not the same when I'm cat and you're still human…_

_Mmh… Well now that I'm here, let's find some cozy place and-_

_But why? I mean, I thought we could have play a bit?_

_You can't be serious?_

_Well…_  


Rogers stared at her, the rumble of the thunder making his pelt stand on end while TillyCat jumped once again.

_Tilly, love. I was supposed to be working all day. The thunderstorm isn't going to stop until late tonight. Seeing as how you react to it, I think the best thing to do right now is find a place to rest so time can pass faster._

_Okay! But you have to catch me first!_  


On those words, TillyCat ran towards the bedrooms, leaving Rogers high and dry on the tile. Only Rogers was having none of it. After several attempts to catch her, he was finally walking back to his bed with TillyCat caught by the scruff of her neck looking very annoyed by the whole situation.

_You brought that upon yourself, love. Now, relax and close your eyes._   
  


Rogers began to purr as he put her down before lying behind her, his left paw wrapping protectively over her.

The room fell silent and slowly the two cats fell asleep, lulled by the soft rain on the roof while thunder echoed in the background, the worst of the storm only a distant memory.

While TillyCat found rest fast enough, Rogers stayed half awake to make sure she was well and truly settled before letting sleep claim him. Sometime later, TillyCat opened her eyes and was very happy to hear the storm had stopped. Snuggling out of her father's sleeping paws, she stretched herself and went to drink a bit before playing with a ball of fluff in the corridor.

Still having energy to spend, TillyCat went back to the bed and spotted her father’s paw twitching as he dreamt. Her cat nature took over, and soon she was playing with the fluffy arm, chewing the pelt as her front paws held it hostage. Snoring, Rogers tried to move his paw out of the trap, chittering in his sleep while TillyCat tried to keep hold of the paw between hers. Pushing her aside, Rogers stretched and let out a deep breath, still fast asleep. The peace only lasting a few seconds before TillyCat was at it again, her back paws kicking wildly while she wiggled her way back against her father's front.

A blow to his head caused Rogers to stir as  the small cat was settling before him, sinking her teeth in his soft fur once more. Rogers, still not fully cognizant, fought back against this fresh attack, quickly subduing TillyCat by knocking her over then putting most of his weigh on her so she couldn’t move..

 

\---

 

The next morning, Rogers slowly blinked away the sleep. Waking up in his human form was a bit disorienting, especially with his head at the foot of his bed. While he slowly took control of his body, Rogers felt pins and needles in his left arm. Lifting his head, the man cursed as the memories of the night before flowed back into his mind. _Tilly being fast asleep, then he was being attacked by something, and he was sure he had knocked out his foe_ … He now realized what had truly happened. Gripped in his arms was Tilly, her fingernails still clenched around his bicep. His skin was red from several scratching marks, and as an added bonus, his daughter was draped over him drooling profusely on his chest.

 

The day promised to be _bloody wonderful_.


End file.
